College Life
by KeiraBear05
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are off to college! They have never met, but they have to share an apartment. Not good at summaries, but please Read and see what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Troy's POV:

The day was finally here! Life is going to be so much better! Or at least I think. I thought out load. I was packing for a week Vacation with my parents and my closest friends Taylor and Chad. We were going to go see where the three of us were going to be living for the next four years. All Three of us were going to Montana State University, and we were living in this big house that was split into three smaller house. Taylor and Chad were in the apartment to the left of me.

"TROY" my mom yelled from down stars; "YOUR BREAKFAST IS READY, HURRY PLEASE."

"YES MOM!" I yell back.

When I got down stars, I put my bags by the front door; then went and give my mom a hug and sat down with my parents for breakfast. I was zoning out thinking about who the person was going to be that I had to share an apartment with. I hope this person is respectable, nice, and so much more.

"Are you ready son?" my dad ask me.

"Yes and no…" I said in this tone that made my parents give my a questionable look. "I mean what if the person that I am sharing the apartment with won't like me, and what if I fail some of my class, what if I…..

"Son Don't worry about all that." My dad cut in. "when you do that to yourself and tell you self those things then you are going to fail, and your roommate isn't going to be a good person. You are going to do great in whatever you do, as long as you set your mind to it and follow through." He said as he smile at my mom and kissed her hand.

After breakfast we went and pick up Chad and Taylor, and then hit the road. All I know is that is going to be one amazing trip.

Gabi's POV:

It was the day I leave to head to Montana State University with my two best friends Sharpay and Ryan. I am all done packing, so I walk down the hallway and put everything by the front door.

"GABRIELLA, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE! My mother yelled.

As I run into the living room I see my Mother and Father in the same spot they are every minute of every day; sitting there on the love seat glaring at me! This is nothing new, they are drug addicts and alcoholics.

"when the hell are you leaving, and then never coming back again" my father asked me.

"Ya I really can't wait till I never have to see you again!" mother said with the biggest smile on that face of hers.

" I leave in a bit, and I promise I will never come back" I said with hate in my voice. "Why did you even have me if you didn't want me?"

"we wanted a boy, but we got you instead" they both said at the same time.

There was a honk from outside, and I couldn't help but think, thank goodness it's about time. Right when I heard that I was out the door in two seconds flat. I wasn't even going to say goodbye to those parent who call themselves my parents.

**Please review! Give Ideas, give advices, I can use all the help I can get!**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A WEEK LATER_**

GABI'S POV: 

It was a beautiful Monday morning, and Sharpay, Ryan, and I had just got to our new places. I was excited to meet and get to know my new roommate. I knew my roommate was a guy, but I was looking forward to seeing if he was cute, sweet, kind, giving, and all around a fun guy.

Ryan and Sharpay got their place to themselves, because they were siblings and their parents were paying for the place. I don't care that I have to have a roommate that I don't know, because I get to meet someone new. Ryan and Sharpay are twins and they get along better than any siblings that I have ever met. Sharpay is a little demanding, but Ryan knows how to stick up to his sister if need be. I am lucky to be as close to their parents as I am to them. Mr. & Mrs. Evans are like the parents I wish I had. They had helped me buy this place and they were going to pay for the rent, but since I didn't want them paying for everything and for the place forever, we made a deal. The deal was that they were going to make the payments, and I was going to pay them a little at each month until I can get a job and pay for the payments by myself. My parents couldn't get rid of me fast enough, so it was nice to have two adults that actually care about my well-being, and care about me!

As we pulled up to our new places Sharpay was so excited to start putting her room together.

"I can't believe it took a week for us to get here!" Sharpay said

"But it was a fun road trip" I said with a big smile on my face knowing that I was finally out my parents house and control.

"Are you excited to meet your new roommate?" Ryan asked, "and you know that you can come over anytime if you need anything right?" Ryan said knowing that it was only a one bedroom place.

"Yes I am really excited to meet him, and yes I know I am always welcome and can always come to you for help!" I told both of them as I hug the both of them.

You see Ryan and Sharpay's place is the only place out of the three places that has two bedrooms, and knowing Sharpay that was a good thing, because her room is going to be pink and Ryan hated pink, and would much rather to have a blue room.

About two hours later we had all our boxes and bags out of the car, and we went to breakfast, before having to come back and meet my new roommate and the two others that are living to the right of me. I just can't wait to meet them…. I thought, okay maybe more him then the others!

TROY'S POV:

Chad, Taylor, and I have been here for two days now, so they are all unpacked. They got a one room bedroom place, so before we left they talked about how they were going to set it up. I haven't unpacked, because I wanted to try and be a gentleman and wait for her. She might not want to share the room or the bed, so we will have to buy one more bed then. I know she has just got here, because after we got back from breakfast her bags and boxes were here! I couldn't wait to meet her. The sad thing is that I only get a week in a half to get to know her, because I head back home soon.

We got here so early, because we needed to unpack and get set up for the school year. **_(Someone knocks on the door). _**I ran and opened the door to my two best friends Taylor and Chad.

"Hey captain!" Chad said as we did our handshake.

"What's up bro, and hey there Tay!" I said as I gave Taylor a hug.

"Hey superstar!" She said as I pointed to the couch for them to have a sit.

The people that we bought this place from furnished all three places, so we have beds, tables, and furnisher. We only had to bring stuff like, plates, bowls, and cups.

"We are doing great! We got our place set up!" Chad said with his big cheesy smile.

"And when he says "we" he really means me!" Taylor laughed as she said it.

"That sounds about right!" I laughed

"Hey now!" Chad Laughed

Right when I was about to say something I heard a car pull up, so I got up and went outside. As I got outside I saw this most amazingly gorgeous girl get out of the back sit, and I was hoping that she was my roommate, so I would be able to get to know her. As she walked over towards our door, so she was walking to me and I got this huge smile on my face.

"Hello, my name is Gabriella Montez, and I think I am your roommate if you so happen to live in this apartment." She said in the sweetest most angelic voices I have ever heard as she pointed to our door.

"Yes, that's me…." Was all I was able to get out.

"Oh sweet, but…" oh shit she doesn't want me to be her roommate. I thought. "….. What's your name?" she finished to my relief.

"Oh ya…. Sorry! It's Troy Bolton." I said as I let out a breath of relief. "These are my best friends, Chad Danforth, and Taylor McKessie. They are living to the right of us and they are going out!"

"Nice to meet you both! These are my two best friends, Sharpay and Ryan Evans. They're twins!" Gabriella had said in the sweet voice again.

"You two look-alike. It's awesome!" Chad had said. He isn't all up there sometimes.

"No shit Sherlock!" Sharpay said. From how she said that and the way she holds herself she must be the drama queen. "WE ARE TWINS!"

Everyone was talking and getting to know one another when I spoke up and said "hey lets all go inside." As we were heading in I was wishing that it would be just be me and Gabriella. Taylor must have noticed my facial expression, because right then she spoke up.

"Hey guys, Chad and I are going to head to place! It was nice to meet you are, and I know we're going to be great friend." Taylor said as she tried to pull Chad away.

" wait I want to stay longer" Chad said

"No I would like to talk to you"

"But…. OW!" Chad said as Taylor pulled him away by the ear.

"Bye guys, have a nice day! It was nice to meet you! Everyone else said.

GABI'S POV:

OMG! He is so gorgeous! With those piercing blue eyes, and his smile was just so amazing. I really want to get to know this guy. I thought. He had the most amazing voices I have ever heard.

After we were done with the introductions we went inside, and I really wanted just it to be Troy and I in out place, but everyone else came in as well. After a couple of minutes Taylor and Chad left. I gave Sharpay a look to tell her I wanted to get to know my roommate.

"Oh well I want to go get my beauty sleep. Ryan will you come with me so I will be more comfortable while asleep, please?" Shar asked her brother. The thing is if nobody's home with her she won't sleep.

"Sure sis… let's go. We'll see you later Gabs! It was nice to meet you troy! Ryan said.

"Bye you guys" both troy and I said. "It was nice to meet you both!" Troy had said.

YES! I thought. Now it is time to get to know troy!

**Please review! Give Ideas, give advice, I can use all the help I can get! **

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Nobody's POV:

Once everyone left Troy and Gabriella sat down and talked:

"okay Lets play 20 question!" Troy said.

"Okay… You first!" Gabi Said.

"Okay first question… Favorite Color?"

"Green and Pink! You?"

"Red and Black!"

"Favorite time of the year?"

"I like fall and summer! I love fall because I think it's beautiful when the tree change colors, and I love summer cause we get to have fun in the sun!" Troy answered, "You?"

I like fall for the same reason as you and cause all the colors, and I like the winter, because it's snowboarding season!" Gabi said with a smile.

"No way, I love to snowboard as well… We should go sometime together!" Troy said with a huge smile growing on his face.

They went on and on like this for hours. The game of 20 question turn into a game of 100 questions. As Troy asked the next question he was hoping that the answer would be a no.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope, been single for about two years now. Not many guys want to out with a smart girl like me. My high school had lame guys like that.." What about a girlfriend?"

"No…. Haven't found the special someone." He said, but he was also thinking I have now thought. "Maybe this year it will change!"

"What you doing after these two weeks is up" Gabi asked. She didn't want him to leave but what he had to do is what he had to do.

"I am heading back home by myself. I want to spend as much time with my family as I can. My little sister, whose eight years old wants me to take her four wheeling one more time before school starts, and My parents, well let's just say they are like my best friends, so I am going to miss them a lot during college." As troy was telling Gabriella this he saw that she was getting teary. "So… What you doing then and why do you look so sad?"

"Well I am staying here and never going home again! It's sad and I don't like people feeling sorry for me, so whatever you do please don't feel sorry for Me." she said with this pleading look in her eyes. "My parents have never loved me. Ever since I was five years old they have wanted me out of their way so they could party and not have to worry about a kid, so I basically have no family anymore, because they loved partying more then they loved me!" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh… Brie… I am sorry, and that is the only time I will say that, because I know you don't want it." I reach for her and gave her a hug until she calmed down.

"You called me Brie… nobody has called me that since my grandpa was alive and he died when I was five years old, but I like hearing it out of someone that is just as caring as my grandpa was." Gabi told him.

"I have the perfect Idea.. What about you come home with me and before you say no. You won't be interrupting. In fact my family will probably be happy to meet the girl I am living with for the next four years of my life! Please Come!" Troy looked at her with hope in his eyes that she'd say yes.

"Well…. If you're sure I won't be a bother then yes that would be great!"

"Great we will be leaving next Monday, so we can get an early start!" Troy said with the biggest smile on his face.

**_A WEEK LATER_**

It was a beautiful July morning and they were packing up Troy's car.

"I can't believe we are going to be gone for three months." Gabi said with a huge smile on her face.

It was the first week of July and they were going to be gone until the third week of September. Once Troy put the last bag in his truck, both Gabi and Troy got in the truck and took off. They talk the whole way there. They had only known each other for two week's but they already felt like they had known one another for at least a good 20 years.

**Please review! Give Ideas, give advices, I can use all the help I can get!**

**Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

The drive had been long and tiring but they had learn so much about one another in that time. As they turned down the street and Troy let it be known that they were there a big sigh of relief came flooding out. As they pull up to the house Troy saw the worried look on Gabriella's face, so he reach over and put a confronting hand on her shoulder.

"Should we grab the bags now or later?" Gabriella asked.

"We'll get them later. Let's go say hi!" Troy said with a smile.

Troy's POV: 

As I got out of the car and walked around to Gabriella I looked toward her I saw a worried look on her face, so I asked what was wrong.

She looked at me with a shy smile. "Are you're sure they will like me?" she ask playing with her hands, and before I was able to answer her she look at me and said: "Maybe this was a bad idea!"

"No, this wasn't a bad idea; this was a wonderful idea. Not only will I get to know my roommate more, but my family is going to get to know my amazingly fantastic roommate!" I said with a big smile. "They are going to love you!" I said as I give her my famous look.

"Okay let's get in there before I change my mind again." She quietly laughs at herself.

I lead her to the door, and before I open the door revealing my home I gave her a reassuring look. She gave me a nod and a smile as I open the door. As we stepped into the house closing the door we heard footsteps running from every direction of the house to make their way to the front entry.

Gabi's POV: 

I got more and more nervous as I heard the footsteps getting closer and closer to Troy and I. The first person that I saw was a little girl who looked to be about eight or nine years old, and was most likely his little sister. She had the same bright vibrant blue eyes as troy, beautiful brown hair that settled on her hips, and she was just beautiful no doubt about it. The next had to be his Mother and she was just as beautiful as her daughter; like mother like daughter. She had dirty blonde hair just like Troy's, Brown eyes, about my height, and the kindest smile that I have ever seen. The last person I saw was about Troy's height, Brown hair, same blue eyes like Troy's, and to tell you the truth kind of scared me at first.

As they got to us they all had the biggest smiles on their face (something that I am not use to a family during), and then all run into one another's arms. As they pulled away from each other his little sister jumped into his hands, his mom give him a kiss, and his dad gave him a proud pat on the back with a smile. As I watch this scene play out I couldn't help get teary eyed, because I could only wish that I had that now and even growing up. His mom saw my tears and got a worried look on her face.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Troy's mom asked

"Yes I am fine. I am just not use to this!" I said with a smile, and as I said that I saw confused faces. So I said: "I will explain later"

"Okay just as long as you are okay." Troy's mom said.

" Mom, Dad, Lilly this is my friend and roommate Gabriella Montez." He introduced with a smile. " Brie this is my Mom Lucy Bolton, My Dad Jack Bolton, and my little sister Lillian Bolton."

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, and Lillian! Troy has talked so much about all. I said with a smile; I was still teary, while shaking hands.

"Call me Lilly please, and you're Pretty! I want to be as pretty as you when I am older!" Lilly said with a smile.

"Well thank you very much Lilly! That's so sweet… and your very pretty now I want to be just as beautiful as you are when I get older!" I said with a huge smile. I have only ever been call pretty by two people (Sharpay and Ryan).

"It is very nice to meet you, and please call me Lucy!" She said and then came and give me a hug.

"And I am Jack or couch! It's nice to meet you. I am glad that you could make it to come see us, but are sure your parents are okay with it." He asked. Troy look at me, and I could hold it back anymore…

"Excuse Me!" I said As I ran to the bathroom which was easy to find seeing as it was just to the right of the door.

Troy's POV: 

As Gabi ran off I started to run after her but she shut the door before I could get there. I looked back at my family and I could see confusion written all over their faces.

"She will be okay! She just needs time. I would tell you what's up but it's not mine to tell." I told them, and just as I finished telling my family this Gabi walk out and said.

"I guess I should tell you now!" She said with a small shy smile.

"If you want too, but you don't have to. " Lucy said with a worried look

"No I want and need to tell you, but I would like to tell you and Jack, and then you can explain it too Lilly when you feel it is the right time."

"That is fine with us. Lilly would you please go upstairs and Play in your room Honey Please!" Jack said.

"Sure Daddy! I hope you feel better Gabi.."

"I will don't, Thank You!"

I watched as Lilly went upstairs to go play, and my family sat down a crossed from Gabi. I went over and sat down by Gabriella just to be there if she needed me. I know we have only know each other from a short amount of time but I can't help but be protective.

"I am sorry for my behavior I shouldn't of starting crying and then leave running into your house." As she said that I saw my mom and my dad shake their hand like they were saying that it was fine. "My Mother and Father always wanted a boy, but they got me instead. They never loved me and made sure that I knew it. They loved to drink and do drugs instead of take care or even look at me. I have been verbal and mentally abused." She started to cry again while she was telling them this. I move closer to her and put a protective arm around her. " The last time I saw them they had asked me when I was leaving so they never had to see me again. So when I saw the love and happiness that this family has for one another, and when Jack ask me about me parent I got teary and ran."

"Oh My Dear! Nobody should have to go through that. You are such a sweet girl! Well I would like to have a girl day if you wouldn't mind, I would like to show you how a mother should be sweetie!" My mom Said.

"Do you have all you're things from your house?" My dad asked.

"No I still have to get the rest of my things, but I am half tempted to just leave it. Lucy I would love to have a girl's day, but I don't want you to spend your money on me."

"We will figure something out with getting your things, and I want to spend the day with you, but we don't have to do anything you don't want to do." My mom said with a smile.

We had a good talk about what we are going to do and when. We have plenty of time to get these things done.

**Please review! Give Ideas, give advices, I can use all the help I can get!**

**Thank you! **


	5. Author's Note

**I am sorry that it is taking me so long to get the next chapter up. My computer has been down for two weeks and I am stuck on what to write about. I know I have to write about the girl's day and her getting her things, but I don't know how to start. I will hopefully have the next chapter up within the week. Sorry Again**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry that it has taken me this long to get the next chapter up. But here it is! **

Gabi's POV: 

Yesterday had been a long and tiring day; from the drive, to the tears, and telling them about my past. As I was lying in bed thinking of yesterday's events, there was a small knock on the door. I looked up towards the door and said come in. I smiled as I see this cute little girl peak in. I wave at her to come all the way in, and she walks up to my bed.

"Good morning Gabi!" she said as she sat down on my bed. "Are you feeling better this morning?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"Good morning Lilly! And yes I am feeling a little better. Thank you for checking on me. You're such a sweetheart!" I said with a smile. You can tell that Lilly just really wants to help people just by looking into her eyes.

She looks at me with the biggest smile on her face. "Thank you so much! I am glad you're feeling better!"

A couple minutes went by and Lilly and I were talking about random and silly things when Lucy poked her head in. "Good Morning girls! Gabi, I was wondering if you wanted to head out for our girl's day around 10am, so that would give us an hour to get ready."

"Yea, that sounds fun! I'll just start getting ready."

Lilly looked at me and then at her mom with a sad face and asked "Can I come along as well Please?"

"I don't mind, that would be fun. It's up to your mom though…"

Sure why not! Go get ready sweetie!" Lucy told her. Lilly jumped up and ran out with a big smile on her face. Lucy smiled and went to get ready.

Troy's POV:

I woke up with a half-smile, which is due to the fact I didn't sleep last night. I was thinking about what we should do to get Gabriella's stuff. I shake the thoughts out of my head as I get up and grab a shirt and walk downstairs to the kitchen. When I got there I saw my dad, and then went to get some orange juice and some oatmeal.

"Good morning Dad!" How'd you sleep?"

"Morning! And I didn't really sleep…" he said as he looked up from reading the morning paper.

"Yea… Me either!"

Dad set his paper down and sighed. "I kept thinking about what Gabriella said and how we can get her stuff. The thing is I don't want to make this any harder on her then it already has been."

"Yea I kept thinking the same thing. But I don't think it's going to be possible to make it easier on Gabi." I said with a heavy heart.

The look on my Dads face told me he knew that, but if I know too well to give up on him. He's going to try till the last possible moment.

Gabi's POV:

I made it to the kitchen, so I could eat with 10 minutes to go! I had a pair of jean shorts on, a cute V-neck fitted pink t-shirt, my hair was up in a messy bun, and I had a little make-up on. I got an apple then headed to the living room and found everyone.

"Good morning guys! I am ready whenever you are Lucy!" I was excited. I hurried to go put on my pink flip flops. When I got to my shoes Troy was waiting for me.

"Morning Gabs! How are you this morning?" Troy said as he gave me one of his famous smiles.

"I am good! How are you?"

"Good. I hope you have fun today, and I'll see you when you get back." He told me, and then he gave me a hug goodbye.

**In The Car:**

It was a comfortable silence in the car with the radio only up a little. Lucy was the one to break the silence. "I didn't know what you liked to do, so I guessed!" She laughed and I smiled. "I hope you like my plan." She was concerned

"I will… I am pretty easy going. What is the plan?"

"First go get our nails done, then off to get our hair done, then to get new outfits, and lastly Lunch."

"YAY! New Dress!" Lilly yelled. I almost forgot Lilly was there she was being so quiet. I smiled at how excited she was.

"That sounds like lots of fun, but I don't have that much money to spend and I don't want you spending all that money on me…" I told Lucy with a concerned look.

"I understand what you're saying, but just because I pay for something here and there doesn't mean that you are no longer independent. It just means you can rely on someone."

I am just not use to having a parental figure that is willing to help. "Thanks, I just worry about this because I've never had a parental figure that cares about me."

"Okay I have a plan…" Lucy said with a smile. "I pay for the new outfit, hair, and lunch. You pay for your nails."

"Okay that sounds fair."

"Good because I wasn't going to have it any other way!" We both Laughed.

**4 Hours Later:**

Lucy, Lilly, and I had just got done with our nails, hair, and shopping. We had decided not to go to lunch. We were going to have an early dinner with the guys instead. I had an amazing time with Lucy and Lilly. Lucy was like the mom I always wanted but never got. I Love It!

Troy's POV:

Dad and I had a great day together. We watched the sports channel for a while, and then went outside. Outside we play some one on one basketball, which I won just to let you all know. After along game we went in and watch more of the sports channel while we waited for the ladies

About 30 minutes after we got inside the girls pulled up, and I have to admit I was a little excited to see Gabi. I ran out and picked her up and spun her around. She laughed and told me to put her down so I did. We all got back inside. Mom then turned off the TV, and started talking.

"We have a reservation at Olive Garden in an Hour, So be ready in 30 minutes." Mom told us

I went upstairs and took a shower and then decided what to wear. I changed into some dark jeans, a white V-neck undershirt, with a blue long sleeve button up shirt (which I kept unbuttoned), and my white and blue Nike's.

General POV:

20 minutes later everyone was down stairs and ready to go. Troy was wearing something casual but nice.

Jack was wearing black khaki pants, a red and light blue plaid button up long sleeve, with a tan blazer over, and tan Oxfords shoes (they're from Calvin Klein).

Lilly was wearing a white dress that was embroidered with pink, blue, purple, and green flowers on the shirt part. She was wearing white Mary Jane's with a pink over coat.

Lucy was wearing Brown dress pants a white tank with a light blue half sleeve blazer, a necklace with tans, gold's, and slivers. A thick tan bracelet and brown heels.

Troy's POV:

I was looking for Gabi, and once my eyes landed on her I couldn't look away. Her hair was down in her natural curls, she had light make up on, she is wearing dark jeans with a white sweatshirt that hung off one shoulder, she had light brown heels on She dressed so simple yet she was so beautiful. I can't deny that I am starting to fall hard for this girl.

"Troy… Troy…. TROY!" I looked up at my Dad yelling my name. "We're leaving." And out the door we went.

**Please review! Give Ideas, give advices, I can use all the help I can get!**

**How should I go about them going to get Gabriella's things? **

**Thank you! **


End file.
